Royal Signals
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Sasuke couldn't stand that his big brother was everything he wasn't. Itachi had been blessed with anything and everything, such as the love and praise of their parents and the admiration of everyone around him. So couldn't this be the one thing.. the one most beautiful thing in life that was his? YAOI. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I wish I had the power to make this happen.

This is a late birthday present to myself. So, dedicated to myself, my very FIRST royal based story involving my two favorite pairings.

Warnings: **Yaoi (boy x boy.) (17+). Slight Voyeurism. Envious Sasuke. PWP(Porn without a plot?). Therapeutic for myself.**

* * *

 **Signals**

 _Happy Birthday to me!_

 _Proofread by VictoriaLovesNejiandDeidara_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha. He was handsome, brilliant, and the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha, the king of the great country of Inferno here in Western Europe.

As of now, Sasuke was reclining back in a chair and glaring at his tutor. He hoped this lesson would be over soon and that he would finally be able to get up from this uncomfortable seat. Besides, he was already well educated on the strategy of keeping a nation financially stable, as well as increasing power to overthrow neighboring nations. Hell, it's not like he needed to study this anyway. He wasn't going to be the next king. By birth right, that position belonged to his older brother, Itachi.

Itachi was the prodigy of this country, and the pride of their father's life. And Sasuke absolutely loathed it. The youngest Uchiha loved his big brother, of course. But, he hated how skilled he was at EVERYTHING. He took _everything_ from Sasuke and he was left with mere scraps adoration.

Yes, the people took notice of the youngest son of their king, but Itachi was… better. He was so much damn _better_. At the banquets nobles preferred to converse political matters with Itachi rather than with Sasuke, the _'baby'_ of the Uchiha clan, because Sasuke simply didn't possess the natural intimidation and control that Itachi held over everyone. Sasuke wasn't recognized in the eye of their father. Itachi was.

Their father's scrutinizing gaze never left his brother, probably ever since the moment Itachi was born, never wanting to miss Itachi's next genius achievement and the glory it brought upon their family. Sasuke knew this because nothing he did impressed his father or elicited his praise.

Sasuke mastered the art of the sword at the age of ten, but unfortunately, for him, Itachi mastered the sword at the age of six, so that didn't invoke a reaction from Fugaku. He did well in his studies, but, well, Itachi did _exceptional_ in his studies, and was intellectually smarter than Sasuke could ever be. Itachi incorporated proper etiquette at an age younger than when Sasuke had. Sasuke learned later than when Itachi had because the boy was, well, a bit of a brat at that young age, hating to be restricted of his own actions and speech. Mounting horses, horseback riding, archery, dancing, martial arts, practice of command tactics – everything he achieved, Itachi had achieved immensely greater.

And now, at age the of seventeen, Sasuke had only ever felt the love of a mother, living on unacknowledged by his own father.

"And to complete this method we have to depend on the nobles.." Kakashi, Sasuke's tutor, could no longer take the heat of his young student's glare and sighed, closing the book in his hands. "Sasuke, your father would like you to have had at least five hours of studying before tonight. I'm certain two hours won't please him."

"I could care less about what pleases my father at the moment, Kakashi. We've gone over this more times than I can count, and I'm hungry." He stood with agreeable height, his leanly muscular build draped in a white, swordsman's blouse that dipped into a V below his delicate collar-bone, a few of the laces that weren't looped through the holes that were supposed to tie up the shirt hanging freely and black trousers were comfortably fitting on him, the boots he wore finely polished.

"Hn. Besides, I'm sure you would rather get back to reading that…" His eyes narrowed, he frowned at the book lying in plain sight on the chair behind where Kakashi stood. "Dirt you call literature." He curtly said. Sasuke could only imagine why such pornography was popular amongst certain people.

Kakashi smiled under his face-mask, setting the book in his hands down on the table in front of him and brushed the imaginary dirt off his high-collared, black shirt that had white fangs embroidered on the silk material. "Fine. We've done enough for today, and yes, I would greatly enjoy returning to my 'dirt' called literature. It happens to be selling quite well in the markets, my student."

Sasuke ignored the bit of information said to him and silently, headed out of the lavish study. He passed the two armored guards stationed beside either side of the grand oak doors and walked down the corridor within the castle.

He sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. He would rather be in bed, wasting the day away, or out riding his horse. But as he saw the servants rushing around and nobles bustling through the halls, he was reminded that they were having guests today. Shit. The last thing he liked doing was greeting and pretending to interested in people he wasn't. He still didn't even know who the guests were. However, his parents seemed to be welcoming them with the finest.

As he strolled through one of the less busy corridors, he heard the sound of children and knowingly moved toward the window. His eyes were drawn to the view of his brother giving a group of children archery lessons outside in the castle courtyard.

His posture fluent, Itachi raised his arms with such grace only of the-next-king to be possessed and drew his bow, his eyes already steady on the target ahead. He aimed and released, the arrow fluidly penetrating the bull's-eye. He lowered his arms and behind him the children irrupted in cheerful applause and awes.

He smirked, facing them, and then felt eyes from above on him. He looked up and Sasuke flinched when his brother caught him watching him. His smirk stretched into a rather arrogant one, simply to piss his younger brother off, and it worked well because Sasuke glared and stormed away from the window.

Well, someone wasn't having a good day.

* * *

"Mother, have you heard a single word I've said," Sasuke looked at the woman pacing throughout the guest chambers, double-checking the arrangements and making sure the room was perfect. He gave a curt sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, hating to re-inform her. "I'll be absent for the next two days. I've planned a trip to Hungary."

Mikoto ordered for a servant to take down the hideous portrait above the fireplace and then recalled what her son had told her. "Ah," She pointed her finger at her youngest idly and her eyebrows drew in displeasingly, still moving around. "No you will not, Sasuke. We're having guests today and they'll be here for the rest of the week," She stated matter-a-factly, smiling at the female servant who approached her with two beautiful gowns in her arms, displaying them for her.

"Mother, I–" The woman ignored him, more focused on the garments before her.

Mikoto skimmed her dainty fingers over the black, silk fabric and red lace embroidery in adornment. "Oh, I think Kushina will like this one. Black and red always looked rather dazzling on her," She lifted shining gaze to the servant holding them, smiling, and the young woman smiled in agreement. "Ready this one for her please," She gently instructed and the servant bowed her head before walking away.

Sasuke breathed out frustratingly through his nose. "Mother, I'm-"

"Sasuke, not another word from you. You're not leaving this time, you're going to stay and entertain our guests. They're good friends of ours, you know that." Mikoto turned to him and the long, black, gold laced gown she wore spilling at her feet seemed to add to her radiance. Her long, dark hair, the front-half transcending from elegant, side twists and pinned to the back, fell over her shoulders and passed her breasts, the pure, crystal earrings dangling from her ears glimmering when they caught sunlight. Her whole being was simply graceful and affluent.

"And who are these guest, exactly, Mother?" Sasuke frowned. He had better tasks to do instead of entertain guests, that he knew nothing about.

"You know them, Sasuke. The Uzumaki family," Mikoto said, spotting his frown and her mouth pursed. Now that she thought about it, it would be good for Sasuke to be here when they arrived. "They have a son about your age, Naruto, he maybe a year younger,"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow a little. "A son about my age? I don't think I've ever met him,"

Mikoto shook her head hopelessly. "And it's no wonder you haven't, dear. Usually when they come to visit you're either off horseback-riding, hunting for days on in or getting involved with guard duties, catching thieves and murders. You should have Itachi introduce the two of you. Maybe having him in your company will get you into some brighter hobbies," She walked over to her child and softly tucked one side of his hair behind his ear, endearingly. She pouted unfortunately. "Sadly they don't have a daughter. It would be wonderful for her to marry into our family. –Oh! That's right! I believe she has a niece, Karin. I heard she's a lovely girl. Young and smart. I think you might like her very well," She mentioned, dusting his shirt of imaginary dirt and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn. I highly doubt that."

Mikoto, frowning disappointedly, looked back at him and sighed. "Fine. But you will befriend Kushina's son. You need a new friend, seeing that you don't have many."

"Yes, a new batch of friends will do you some good, little brother."

Sasuke looked over and saw Itachi fluently leaning against the open door, freshly dressed in an unbuttoned, brown doublet-jerkin embellished with gold embroidery and a loose, dark shirt that exposed a bit of his pale, muscled chest, and was tucked into leather trousers, held together with a belt. Clearly the man had bathed from his morning activities, Itachi's long hair tied back, but also falling around his face and kind of a little damp.

"Aw, Itachi, look at you. I asked you to be dressed somewhat decent for the arrival of Minato and Kushina," Mikoto frowned, her shoulders slumped in disappointment. She asked one of the servants in the room to fetch her a towel and they obediently went to retrieve one, back in moments and handed it to their gracious Queen.

Going over to her oldest, Mikoto reached up on her tippy-toes and put the towel on his head, rubbing his hair dry, uncaring that she was messing his ponytail. She sighed motherly, Itachi letting out a grunt of dismay, but allowing her to do as she pleased. "Honestly, your hair's still wet–You'll catch a cold like this," She retracted her hands, leaving the towel draped on his head and then looked down at his half-open shirt, screwing her face up obscenely. "And you should be _properly_ clothed, Itachi. Do you want every woman who roams the castle to see your chest? They'll think you're an indecent man," She was now more rambling on to herself as she strung up the top of his shirt.

Itachi chuckled smoothly and humorously. "An indecent man? Mother, I'm a prince, next in line to be king. I think women will very much appreciate the show."

Mikoto finished tying his shirt and frowned up at him. "I said, it's _indecent_. You'll have a trail of mistresses lining up at your chambers before you even find a good wife."

Sasuke paid his mother and brother no mind, judging this to be the best time to disappear from the room and head off on that trip his mother forbade him from going on. He headed for the door and tried to be a quick about slipping out. That is, until a servant rushed through the doors, blocking his path, and announced that the Uzumaki family had finally arrived.

His mother spun to the servant, her eyes bright with excitement. "Oh finally! Where are they?" She asked impatiently and the servant informed her that they were in the main corridor, making their way to the throne hall.

"Alright, let's go boys," She turned Itachi the other way and gave him a nudge out the door before swiftly grabbing Sasuke, who tried to slip away, by the back of shirt and lugging him the other way.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Eventually, his mother let him go since they were almost at the main corridor of the castle and he frowned, walking beside her and his older brother.

Mikoto looked over at her child and sighed. "Sasuke, wear a smile. You will not show our guests such a frightening expression, it's disrespectful. …Honestly, how do you expect to become friends with their son like that?" She graced her way down the hall rather hurriedly, her hands interlocked at her mid.

"I never said I was becoming friends with him." He dryly stated.

Mikoto groaned, giving up. "Fine. But you will be pleasant."

"I will, Mother." Sasuke mocked a cheery expression and smiled. His mother rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

Mikoto was bright again when she spotted her good friend Kushina and her family. They were handing their luggage to the servants appointed to them while making conversation with Fugaku outside the doors of the throne hall.

"Oh, Kushina!" Mikoto rushed to the redhead, leaving her sons behind and both Itachi and Sasuke stopped some ways back.

"Mikoto!" Kushina, her blood-red hair bunned and draped with elegant head jewelry, spun to the loving voice and lifted the end of her kimono before hurrying to Mikoto and hugging her tightly. The two of them had been friends since childhood.

Sasuke watched his mother tearfully happy to see Kushina and then looked to see the son she talked of. He spotted a child with red hair held in a man's arm as that man conversed with his father, the King. He knew his mother couldn't possibly have meant that child. He hated kids. His eyes narrowed in annoyance, a frown claimed his lips. That is, before his gaze then caught the swish of beautiful and long blonde hair. The owner of the hair was handing the last of the luggage to another servant and he could see the person wasn't much shorter than him. Once the servant left off with it, the person began to look around and that's when, Sasuke saw his face.

His heart stopped, his breath taken. He could only pray that his mouth remained closed. Long golden hair fell around a whiskered-scarred face, and sun kissed skin natural and smooth-looking was complemented by a fine, white yukata that had a subtle, orange leaf embellishing the obi at his slim waist, and with eyes even bluer than gems themselves, he stared at the beautiful male.

Itachi sidely glimpsed at his brother and his eyes flickered in amusement. "Still don't want to be his friend, little brother?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and his indifference reappeared. "That's Naruto?"

The older Uchiha idly stepped closer to Sasuke and sighed mockingly. "Yes. But unfortunately, he's not worthy of becoming a friend of yours. His family is a noble one and he comes from Konoha's imperial court."

"A Japanese? He sure doesn't look it," Sasuke arched an eyebrow, eying Naruto grin as he spoke to his father.

"Well, don't you have a keen eye, Sasuke," He said tauntingly and Sasuke frowned in irritation. Itachi shrugged, uncaring, and looked at Naruto, the blonde now hugging their mother. "His ancestors have been known for intermarrying, a way of restoring peace between countries, I assume. He is set to wed the princess of Spain."

Sasuke turned his brother, his eyebrows darting up perplexedly. "So young?"

"Hn. He is only a year younger than you, Sasuke."

" _Itachi, hi!"_ Sasuke looked to the energetic and foreign shout and he found that this Naruto person was heading straight for his older brother, and at full-speed. It seemed he and Itachi had a close relationship, but how could he not have known this.

Itachi smiled, the blonde coming up and throwing his arms around his neck, giving him a warm hug, without having to stand on the tips of his feet like before. _"Naruto, it seems you've grown taller, once again."_

Sasuke immediately recognized that his brother was speaking in Japanese.

Naruto laughed and nodded, his eyes sparkling brightly and then he pulled back, frowning. _"Itachi, you will not believe the trip here. It was exhausting and I don't think I can walk any longer. This must be what it's like for the common whore!"_

Itachi pressed a slender finger to plump lips, giving a firm shake of his head. "Ah-ah. Naruto, what have I told you about using such vulgar language?"

 _"It is not befitting of a young man such as myself."_ Naruto replied, pouting.

" _And_ , we discussed that you will speak our native language when you are here."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but nodded obediently. He then noticed the other presence beside him and looked at the younger looking raven. "This is your younger brother, Sasuke?" He said, speaking in the language there.

Sasuke opened his mouth to introduce himself, however, no words came out of his mouth. What the hell was going on right now?

Itachi smirked humorously, seeing his little brother was having some trouble with gathering his words and gestured to him. "Yes. This is Sasuke, my little brother. He wasn't able to escape the castle this time, unfortunately for him."

"Ah," Naruto laughed, grinning at the shorter Uchiha. "Hey, my name's Naruto. Glad to finally meet you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke swallowed, enjoying the way the other male said his name. He didn't what that was about, but he gathered himself. He had intended on politely introducing himself, but it just didn't come out that way as he went on to say, "Yes, I know who you are. But, when introducing yourself to a prince you should be more respectable."

Naruto's enthusiasm reeled back and he was silent, his eyes roving over the younger Uchiha. He had to admit that Sasuke was a handsome as the rumors, but personality wise. "Why didn't you tell me he was such a bastard?" He scowled, turning back to Itachi.

Sasuke shot Naruto a fierce glare.

Itachi chuckled, patting his little brother on the head. "I'm sorry, Naruto. He can't really help but be one when he's nervous. I'm afraid he is not used to seeing such beautiful blondes every day."

"Tch." Sasuke crossed his arms and stormed off, annoyed that Itachi was saying things that were nowhere close to true. He wasn't nervous and he didn't appreciate being talked about like he was some child.

Naruto blushed slightly, watching the raven heatedly walk away. That still didn't give Sasuke the right to talk to him that way. He couldn't stand royals like that. He shook off his irritation and smiled again. "Oh, I heard there is going to be a celebration tonight."

"Why of course. Your family are our honored guests," Itachi said, beckoning for Naruto to follow him as he began to walk away. "Now, why don't I help you get settled in your chambers, hn?"

Naruto grinned, going along. "Will I have to change clothes for the celebration? Europe has such stuffy clothes." He mumbled dreadfully.

"Hn, fine. Though I was going to suggest some nice clothes that have been prepared for you, I guess it will be no fun for you if you hate them, Naruto."

"I don't hate them. I just would rather prefer to wear what I have," Naruto murmured, smiling at the servants and other occupants he passed in the castle corridors.

* * *

Naruto walked into the ballroom for after the dinner festivities that was being held in his and his family's honor, and was greeted with a room of fine decor, high pillars, and elegance. His eyes shone on the marvelous double-way, grand entry staircase across the room where the king and queen would enter. No matter how many time he saw it always took his breath away. Maybe he could ask Itachi to bring him down those stairs later after the party.

All of the guests were already here, chatting and some dancing to the beautiful string music that was being performed for the event. Naruto glanced around and saw his parents seated at the table prepared for them since they were the guests of honor, but he noticed that Itachi wasn't here yet. He waved at his parents, grinning, and his mother shooed at him to go mingle.

He sighed, nodding, and looked about once more, wondering where he should go off to. But no one interested him. However, he did spot the jerk he met earlier, Sasuke, leaning his back on a pillar off to the side, sipping on a glass of wine, dressed arrogantly the same thing he saw him in earlier. Clearly he wasn't happy to be here, nor did he care about anything going on.

He didn't know anyone else here and he didn't feel confident enough in speaking in the language here, so he figured he might as well go converse with him. Hopefully he understood Japanese as well as his big brother.

Naruto had weaved his way through people and was now heading up to the bored-looking raven. "Not enjoying yourself?" He asked in Japanese once he approached him.

Sasuke turned his head, looking to the foreign voice and Naruto was standing beside him, his frame draped in a sea blue yukata. He cocked an eyebrow, confused as to why he wasn't wearing their western clothes, not that the yukata wasn't nice. It actually it looked beautiful on Naruto and set well with his long, blonde hair. He had never seen a guy this physically attractive before. Why the hell was Naruto talking to him though? He _did_ call him a 'bastard' not that long ago. "I rather dislike after dinner festivities. It is a mere excuse for Mother to find women for me to court." He said flatly in fluent Japanese, sensing the annoying stares of the young women there on him from across the room.

Naruto grinned, glad that Sasuke spoke Japanese so well. "Yeah, my Mother used to do the same."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in interest as he gave a slight nod. "Hn."

A servant then respectfully came up to him, offering Naruto a glass of wine and he accepted, taking a glass. The servant bowed and walked away to serve the other guests, Naruto motioning the glass of wine circularly. "So, where's your brother?"

"If it's him you're looking for then why are you here talking to me, moron?" Sasuke didn't know why he was irritated all of a sudden.

"Let us welcome the King and Queen, and our future King!" They both looked over in the direction of the grand stairs after hearing the announcement of the hosts' arrival and the room went respectfully quiet.

Mikoto and Fugaku gracefully came down, the woman's hand in his leading one.

However, Naruto's eyes were on the future King sauntering behind his parents, Itachi. The long-haired man was in dressed in high-collared attire, decorated with, from the looks of it, the finest gold embroidery of mehndi leaf design and black material, and tight trousers. Naruto licked his lips slightly, catching the man's crimson gaze.

The guests bowed respectfully to them, as did Naruto, but Sasuke was still brooding. When Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi were down the flight of stairs, everyone was allowed to go back to what they had been doing.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke and his eyes narrowed into a slight glare. He wanted to punch the guy… calling him a moron like that. Who the hell did he think he was! Well.. he was a prince, but still. …However, he remembered he promised his mother he would behave and get along with the people here. "You are Itachi's younger brother and he seems to adore you, so I want to get to know you better and see what there is to adore, no matter how much of a bastard you are," He replied, wearing a smug grin.

Sasuke lifted his glass to his lips, sipping down a bit more than he meant to. Glaring, he was annoyed by Naruto's snide reply, but the fact that the Uzumaki stated that he wanted to get to know him better made his heart quicken for some reason. Maybe he kind of wanted to get to know him too..?

Naruto subtly watched Itachi walk over to some noblemen to chat a little off to Sasuke's right. The man must have felt his stare because he sidely glanced at him, a smirk appearing on his lips.

Naruto fought his blush and stepped over, standing right in front of the raven and smiled. "So, _Sasuke_ , what is it you enjoy to do in your free time?" His blue eyes bore deeply into slate voids and Sasuke swallowed.

He stiffened, clearing his throat a bit. Sasuke didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like he was getting a flirtatious vibe from Naruto, especially with how heatedly he was eying him. "I enjoy mastering the art of the sword." He stated impassively, trying to look as indifferent as he could.

"Really? Hehe, I know a thing or two about swordsmanship myself. Itachi taught me," He pretended he was holding a blade and did a swiping motion, grinning, while being sure not to spill his wine.

Sasuke snorted. "Is there anything my brother hasn't taught you?"

"Um, yeah," Naruto chuckled, moving in closer to the Uchiha and whispered, "Like how to control my _sexual indiscretions._ "

The Uchiha was silent, but his eyes widened, his pulse racing uncontrollably. The breathy response seemed to have the undertone of an immoral confession. He locked gazes with Naruto, his breath immediately stolen by the alluring, clouded blues. Was Naruto coming onto him? If so, there was no way he would give into it. Something like that would be a great sin.

Wait. Of course he wouldn't give into that, it wasn't even worth pondering. Naruto was a man.

Naruto laughed lightly, flicking the long hairs curtaining his shoulder behind him with the back of his hand, quickly glancing at Itachi out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the younger Uchiha. "Sasuke, you're not very fond of humor are you?"

Sasuke forced himself to find his words, looking into mischievous blue eyes. "No, I'm not. Humor is an idiot's entertainment."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. This guy had one more time to refer to him as an idiot! But, he kept smiling. "Oh, that's too bad. Your life must be a pretty bastardy one."

Sasuke cracked a smirk at the remark. "I don't think 'bastardy' is a proper term, dobe."

The Uzumaki seethed. This… this… _teme!_

Naruto breathed in, composing himself. If he showed Sasuke that he was upset, the bastard would win, so he was going to keep his composure. He only had to put up with a little longer. Ignoring Sasuke's pompous expression, he swirled the wine in his cup. "So, have anything you enjoy more than having a stick up your rear, Sasuke?" He bitingly asked.

Sasuke glared, drinking down more wine. "Hn."

Naruto was certainly amusing. He dare to disrespect a prince, as if it was a minor thing, and there was something he liked about that.

Naruto looked at him in triumph. "Right. Probably not." He shifted his gaze from the raven, instead eying Itachi who now had himself a glass of wine as well as he spoke. The older man threw him a sexy, crooked smirk and Naruto laughed a bit. Then, Itachi raise his glass, proposing a toast to the noblemen and Naruto felt as if a rush of liquid fire pulse through him.

Sasuke caught the lustful gleam in Naruto's and took note that he was looking over in the direction of the corner of the room, a little ways behind him. He turned to look over that way, but Naruto quickly grabbed his arm and made him keep his eyes on him.

Naruto grinned wider. "Sasuke, I'd like to go into town tomorrow. I would enjoy it if you showed me around."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow strangely. Where was this coming from? "Hn, an odd request to ask of someone you call a bastard."

Naruto saw Itachi tip his glass in his direction and laughed, seemingly at Sasuke. "My guess is that you're going into town tomorrow anyway. Escaping, right?" Sasuke silently nodded and he raised his glass to him. "Hehe, then a toast to a wonderful day out with the princely bastard of _Inferno_ himself," He tipped his glass to Sasuke, teasingly.

Sasuke smiled absurdly, but still clanked his glass against Naruto's. Naruto might not be so bad. They both drank down their wine and then Naruto licked his lips, his attention on something else, but Sasuke didn't question it.

Naruto hummed, pushing his empty glass into the raven's free hand. "Well, I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'll retire to my chambers early," He stretched his arms up, feigning a yawn of exhaustion. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Sasuke." He patted him on the shoulder before turning to leave.

Sasuke eyed the Uzumaki weirdly as he strode off. It was still early and Naruto seemed like the type of person to always be full of energy. Not that he cared, even if he had found himself enjoying talking to him a bit. There was no one else here for him to exchange words with, so he was slightly _disappointed_.

The bustling voices in the room fell deaf upon his ears as he stared into the empty glass in his other hand, minutes passing by.

He blinked out of his trance after some time and leaned up off the pillar, his eyes roaming the room. Across the room Kushina and his mother were dancing around in the center of some other women and his father and Minato were speaking amongst each other warmly.

He turned around before he witnessed Itachi excusing himself from the gentlemen he was speaking with. Itachi strode off, heading on his way out of the ballroom, the same way Naruto had went minutes ago. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, starting that way as well and dropped the wine glasses in his hands off to a servant he passed. He had nothing better to do here, so he was going to return to his chambers. Itachi clearly had the leisure to come and go as he pleased.

He walked out of the ballroom and into the corridor before making his way to his room. Eventually he arrived in the west wing of the castle and the halls were dead silent as he came to his chambers. He ignored the guards posted beside the doors, going ahead inside and closed the doors behind him.

Sighing exhaustedly, he crossed the room and over to the doors leading out onto the balcony. He stepped out, the fresh, night breeze ghosting over his skin and strolled further, placing his hands on the stone structure encircling this side of the castle. He looked out at the grass terrain beyond the castle walls. He couldn't stand being in his this stuffy castle any longer. It's not like he was needed anyway.

He just stood on the side-lines while Itachi took all the glory and praise of his parents, and the people of their nation, and –Dammit! It wasn't fair. His jaw clenched and he gripped the stone frustratingly.

He ignored the creak on the glass doors next door to his room. Unfortunately, he and Itachi's chambers lead to the same balcony. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It wasn't until he heard another creak come from next door, that he would've paid no mind, but the small sound, that swore he mistook for a moan, drew his attention.

 _"Aaah."_

Sasuke turned his head, his eyebrows furrowing in. What in the hell…? He walked over to the annoying doors, cocking an eyebrow, and his eyes grew shockingly wide at what he witnessed.

Naruto had his hands pressed against the glass with his mouth parted in ecstasy, the light of the room reflecting off his skin gently. The yukata he wore drooped his tan shoulders and was open down below, the skin of his thighs and legs exposed. But that wasn't what shocked Sasuke the most. No, it was that _his brother_ was taking the blonde from behind, his face buried in Naruto's neck as he thrusted into him, and that's what had been causing the door to creak.

Sasuke quickly shot to the side before Naruto re-opened his eyes, his chest falling and rising with his harsh breaths.

How could..? Itachi was?

No Lord, if it came forth that the nation's future king indulged in such acts, it would be Itachi's head. And, Naruto was set to marry, yet, his brother and Naruto were in this kind of relationship. He didn't know why, but that also bothered him. Naruto had a thing for his brother. Not _him_.

So that was why Naruto and Itachi had left so early. Sasuke thought back to earlier and remembered how Naruto hadn't actually been focused on him. Was that it? They were using him to signal each other?!

Once his racing thoughts came to a silence, he realized he could hear Naruto's sweet moans through the door and his cock throbbed in reaction to the ring of it, his trousers becoming tight on him. Why? Why was the sound of Naruto's voice in pleasure turning him on so greatly? This was wrong.

But the temptation controlled his body. He sunk to the ground, leaning over just a bit to catch sight of Naruto. Though the important bit he was hoping to see (Naruto's cock) was covered by the yukata, it was still a beautiful view.

Naruto's gorgeous hair messily fell over part of his face, his plump lips and cheeks flushed feverishly. His body arching and shaking in euphoria as Itachi plunged deep inside him, Naruto's nimble nails clawed at the glass. _"Hah.. Oh, Oh, Ooh–Ahh! Itachi!"_

Sasuke peeped his brother's hand leave Naruto's hip to yank down the front of the blonde's yukata more and he pinched a pink nipple harshly. Sasuke thought that would probably hurt Naruto, but the Uzumaki squealed in delight, enjoying the rough treatment. As perverse as this was to watch, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene and his mouth watered.

 _"You've been a very bad boy, Naruto. Did.. you enjoy me seeing you attempt to flirt with my little brother that much?"_

 _"Oh, yes! Ah, Ah, Ohh!"_ Naruto moaned loudly, his hands balling into tight fists against the glass. _"I-I love it when you're mad- Mmngh! Aah, Aah! It turns me on so much!"_

Sasuke cursed quietly and glanced away, the inside of the trousers getting damp and his growing erection tenting them. Why was he still here?

Before he could even find the answer within himself, when he looked back, Naruto was peering low and had locked eyes with him. Sasuke immediately felt his heart halt, his eyes wide. Naruto gazed at him with hooded, lust-glazed, glassy, blue eyes, not an ounce of shock or worry flashing across his face. No. Instead, the blonde hazily smirked at him while mockingly thrusting back against Itachi deliciously, taunting the young Uchiha.

Sasuke noticed his brother quicken the paced, slamming into the blonde more viciously and gripping Naruto by the back of his luscious, gold locks, forcing the moaning Uzumaki to turn his face to him and pulling him smack into a kiss. Naruto sweetly whimpered into the smoldering kiss that devoured his mouth.

Sasuke leaned back over, his hair shadowing his eyes as he listened to Naruto sobbing and crying out his brother's name. He realized that maybe, just a little, he wished he had been his brother in that moment. Naruto was a beauty… and another thing he could never have because his brother had claimed him, clearly.

He stood up along the wall, his legs a little shaky before he made his way back to his room. He clenched his jaw and seethed, cursing his brother.

He didn't know what it was, but he knew that if he had Naruto for himself then nothing else in this world would matter to him. The way Naruto was with Itachi seemed so… passionate and comforting.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was in the castle courtyard sattling up his mustang. His annoyance grew as the chipper voices of children surrounded him. He hadn't been able to get to sleep last night because he felt so _dirty_. He saw his brother having sex with someone and watched, like a perverse fool.

The chilled morning air threaded through his hair, waking him up a bit.

"Off so early, little brother?"

Sasuke turned to see Itachi striding towards him and stilled. Then he shook off the awkwardness threatening to claim him and appeared normal. Itachi didn't know he saw him, so there was no reason for him to feel like he had been caught. "Hn," He said, returning his focus to his horse.

Wearing a loose shirt that dipped low of his collar-bone and black trousers, Itachi stood behind Sasuke who decided to go on about preparing his mount and ignore his presence. "Mother is upset that you're still leaving, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, nodding. "I'll be back in a week or so, when the guests are gone."

"Ah, right." Itachi said hopelessly, giving a shake of his head. "Honestly, little brother, so closed off. I thought you and Naruto would enjoy each other's company."

Sasuke stiffened at the mention of Naruto.

"He seemed excited about being able to ride into town with you today, but unfortunately he's _terribly exhausted_ this morning." Itachi sighed, mocking disappointment.

The younger Uchiha's eyebrow twitched. Of course he already knew why Naruto probably wasn't in the best condition to ride into town with him. "It's fine, I'd rather go alone." He simply stated.

"Hn," Itachi nodded, picking a piece of fuzz from his shirt casually. "Sasuke, tell me, did you enjoy the show last night?"

Sasuke's eyes shot wide as he stopped what he was doing. "Huh?" He replied, stupidly.

No, Itachi couldn't mean…?

"I know you saw us last night." Itachi finally said.

Sasuke suddenly whirled to his brother, his mouth opening and closing, speechlessly.

"Naruto told me that you saw us last night," He smirked knowingly, amused by the expression plastering his little brother's face. "I'm asking if you enjoyed what you saw. Naruto seems to think you did."

Sasuke then glared darkly. "Itachi, is this enjoyable for you? I had no choice but to see it. Not to mention, what you're doing is dangerous and it could be your head if anyone found out, so maybe try keeping your sexual indiscretions more private."

Itachi looked indifferent. "They are private. No one knows, but you. And it's nice to hear you're actually worried for me, little brother."

"Who's to say I won't say anything?" Sasuke said, merely to get a reaction out of Itachi. However, it didn't. His older brother brought his hand to his chin, stroking it as if in thought.

"That is true, you could. But I trust you enough to know that you love me way too much to have me killed." Itachi responded, having no doubt in his mind of how much his little brother loved him, even though he pretended otherwise.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Yes, I wouldn't. But I should. …You know what's not fair?" He breathed out frustratingly, his eyebrow twitching again. "That ever since you were born you have gotten everything you've ever wanted and I'm left with nothing. Maybe I could've come to like Naruto enough to be 'friends' with him, but you're _screwing him_ , Itachi. So, that is yet another thing that you've taken from me." He bitterly spewed, though his voice was quiet enough that no one else around could hear him.

Itachi stared at his little brother, eyebrows raised in surprise. He then nodded in understanding, going closer to Sasuke and slipping his arm around his shoulders. "Hn, you're jealous that Naruto is mine and not yours, Sasuke." Sasuke glared harder, his face flushing in anger because of Itachi's mocking. "And though I can understand why you feel this way, I would mind sharing Naruto, so instead I think you would enjoy the company of his baby brother," He mentioned, pointing to a redhead, three year old running about in the courtyard with Kushina, grinning cutely.

Sasuke's nostrils flared, his blood beginning to boil.

Itachi smirked humorously. "Give him a few years or so and I'm sure he'll live up to the beauty Naruto is."

Sasuke shoved his brother off him, turning to mount his horse and fluently straddled the animal. "Itachi, you should move or I will have my horse kick you in the head on my way out," He bit out, frowning.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Itachi frowned, standing back.

* * *

 **A/N:** As you guys should know, over the week I turned 20 :( and, shit, I'm getting old. Also, I haven't been feeling the best lately and I've been _really_ depressed and I'm even more depressed because of family drama. But, this made me feel better, and yes, I have a secret love for ItaNaru. Sorry Sas'! Why aren't there more ItaNaru stores tho? I've literally read all of them, including oneshots, and Itachi is soooo HOT. My favorite male character. XD

 **Btw:** **This is what 'I' wanted to write, so no harsh feeling towards Sasuke because I still love him, but I had to get this out. I know everyone will probably feel bad for him because I do too, but it should be known that Sasuke is like a representation of myself in this oneshot. That's how depressed I feel with life right now and that's why this was a present to _myself_. I feel like I conveyed my feelings through him, as it seems everyone else around me is happy, but in reality life is just unfair. Even though I tried to end it on a funny note there is no happy ending with this. Naruto is to marry someone else, Itachi is next to be king and will have to marry as well, so they can never be together romantically, can only see each other a few times a year, and if they are found out it'll probably mean death. Sasuke was just born with a disadvantage that can only be changed if Itachi dies so... yeah. Not a happy ending. And I'm in a sickening depression, so writing this was therapeutic in a way. TTvTT**


End file.
